Currently, a DWDM dense wavelength division multiplexing system is the most common optical layer networking technology, and may implement a capability of transmitting dozens of waves or even hundreds of waves by using a multiplexer/demultiplexer. With increasing requirements of IP-based and packetized service networks, a wavelength division network also gradually evolves from a conventional point-to-point line system to a Mesh system that can implement intelligent wavelength scheduling. A reconfigurable optical add/drop multiplexer (ROADM) is a main enabling technology that implements optical layer reconfiguration, and may implement add/drop of an optical channel on a node and cross scheduling on a pass-through wavelength between optical channels at a wavelength level. At present, a WSS (wavelength selective switch)-based ROADM may provide a wavelength granularity channel in all directions and may reconfigure all straight-through ports and add/drop ports remotely, is applicable to implementation of multi-directional interconnection between rings and construction of a Mesh network, and gradually becomes a preferred technology of a ROADM above four dimensions.
In the WSS-based ROADM, service scheduling in two different directions (that is, a service receiving direction and a service sending direction) is implemented by using a pair of WSSs. In each WSS, a port is disposed and used to add or drop a local signal, and N ports are further disposed and used for network cross interconnection among N ROADM modules, so as to implement service scheduling of N degrees of freedom. A greater N leads to more connection relationships between the ports. To accurately perform service scheduling, it is necessary to accurately know that there is an optical fiber connection relationship between which pair of ports on which pair of WSSs. Any inconsistency between an actual connection of an optical fiber and a planned connection relationship causes invalid service scheduling.
In the prior art, an optical fiber connection relationship needs to be manually created by a user, which leads to a long working time and is error-prone.